


A Midnight Feast At St. Clare's

by ChelleBee53



Category: St Clare's - Enid Blyton
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Just something that came to me while I was reading Enid Blyton's St. Clare's series.The St. Clare's series is the property of Enid Blyton Ltd, a Chorion Group company.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Midnight Feast At St. Clare's

A midnight feast, secret, as all midnight feasts were meant to be, was being held at St. Clare's.

Those partaking of the feast had been careful, very, very careful, not to be caught.

"These tinned prawns are scrumptious."

"I've always been especially fond of Nestle's Milk."

"Have some ginger beer?"

"I do wish we could have had sausages, though."

"That would have been much too risky. You know how those sausages smell when they are frying."

Everyone there nodded her head.

"I wonder what the girls would say if they could see us now," chuckled Miss Theobald.


End file.
